A Ranger Among Thieves
A Ranger Among Thieves is the seventh episode of Power Rangers In Space. Synopsis With his four Earthen teammates busy with their math mid-terms, Andros befriends a trio of car thieves, who become endangered when the Voltage Hog attacks their stolen car hideout. Ecliptor also appears, to once again attack the Power Rangers. Plot The Rangers are busy training in the SimuDeck, against a manta ray monster . Each Ranger gets to show off their special weapons and abilities against the Virtual villain, honing their skills for preparing in later battles. Once finished with their workout session, Alpha informs Carlos, TJ, Ashley and Cassie that it's time to get down to Earth, for their math midterms. While in Angel Grove High the Earth Ranger teens head to class, leaving Andros to roam the halls and then head to the Surf Spot instead. Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress, Astronema meets with a monster, named Voltage Hog and orders him to go down to Angel Grove, steal some electrical power and once he's charged up, destroy the Rangers. At the Surf Spot, Adelle reports her missing delivery van to the police. It was stolen about ten that morning and whoever it was even took the keys. Nearby, a young man in black watches this, and soon walks over to the pool hall area, stealing money from a purse and meeting with his friends, another boy and a girl at a pool table. He remarks the cops don't suspect a thing in the delivery van theft. The girl notices Andros trying to eat a banana unpeeled, and gives him advice on peeling it first, so he gives her advise on shooting pool. The young man in black bets a milkshake with Andros if he can make the shot and he does, without even using his telekinesis. Meanwhile out near some power lines, Professor Phenomenus is attempting to bait a rabbit, who he thinks is an alien to come out. Bulk, Skull and Phenomenus all hide in garbage cans, but when they think a rabbit is approaching, it turns out just to be a couple of people dumping old food into each of their cans. Outside the Surf Spot, Andros spots the three teens from earlier trying to break into a car with a coat hanger. He unwillingly helps the three thieves he met inside break into a car by using his telekinesis when the young man in black says it's his and they got locked out. The man in black introduces himself as Chuck and the other two are named David & Suzy. They offer to show Andros the sights of Angel Grove and plan to secretly use him in their operation. Chuck hot-wires the car, and as the gang drives off, the owner rushing their way is too late to stop them. While riding in the recently jacked car, Andros is introduced to bubblegum by Chuck. He swallows a first piece, but after a quick lesson by Suzy, with the second piece blows a rather large bubble which pops all over his lips. Soon enough, the stolen vehicle slows down in an attempt to pick up another hoodlum friend named Mikey. Mikey nabs an old woman's purse on the way to the car, but Andros rushes out to subdue the boy and a cop shows up and arrests the delinquent. Andros gives the purse back to the old woman, declining a reward and instead opting for a hug. Once back in the car, not knowing who his new friends really are, Andros mentions the one thing he can't stand is a thief. Meanwhile, Bulk, Skull & Phenomenus prove patience is the key, finally seeing the elusive bunny. Before they know it, Voltage Hog teleports to where the bunny is, scares the alien hunters off, and begins to hog energy from the nearby power lines. The stolen car drives in the area and Andros witnesses electricity being strangely siphoned off in an unnatural way and takes a quick leave from his new friends, saying he has something he has to do. Running closer to scope out the monster, he morphs behind a small building, and introduces himself to Voltage Hog by firing his Blaster. Refusing to be stopped, Voltage Hog puts up a weak defense and is knocked around by the Spiral Saber, before teleporting away to conserve energy. Andros tells Alpha & DECA to keep an eye on Earth for the monster, before de-morphing to look for his new 'friends'. He finds them at what looks like a junkyard of cars and car parts, stripping Adelle's missing van. He realizes they are the thieves of said van and goes to get the police. Chuck starts to go after him, but is met with some opposition by David, with Suzy agreeing that they might be doing something wrong. Chuck pushes David off and goes after Andros, but is then attacked by Voltage Hog. The space monster begins attacking the thief, when David & Suzy rush to see if he's alright. All three thieves are about to be attacked by Astronema's monster, when Andros comes jump kicking in to save them. The three thieves make a run for it while Andros holds his own against the monster, but begins to be overpowered. David & Suzy stay behind and toss a garbage can and inner tube at Voltage Hog and help Andros get out of there. While on the run from Voltage Hog, Andros sneaks away and morphs. The monster rides the electrical currents and stops to recharge himself, when Andros takes the battle to him. Unfortunately, he's quickly tossed into a ditch. Without warning, a newly rebuilt Ecliptor makes the scene, ready to continue their long standing grudge in another man to cyborg combat. Obviously weakened from constant battling, Andros easily falls victim to the skilled green grid warrior. Andros fires a round of lasers into Ecliptor with his Astro Blaster, but he doesn't even flinch, returning fire with his eye beam blasts. Andros refuses to give up, which in turn makes Ecliptor refuse to ease off of him. Ecliptor fires energy ropes from his arm, and painfully drags Andros all over the field. Still not one to back down, Andros whips out his Spiral Saber, but Ecliptor grabs it after only one slash, and quickly breaks it in half over his knee. Andros is tossed to the ground before his head is stomped into a mud puddle by Ecliptor. The other four Rangers then show up, and are greeted by Ecliptor's eye blasts. They bring out DECA's new weapon, made from a combination of their special ones called the Quadro Blaster. The Rangers stand together, and one quick blast from it sends Ecliptor flying into the air and retreating. Andros is alright, but they still have to deal with Voltage Hog, who has been taking his time charging up with Angel Grove's electricity. Astro Blasting alone doesn't work, so while Cassie distracts Voltage Hog with her Satellite Stunner, Andros & Carlos cook up a teamwork scheme. Andros & Carlos fire together, which proves to be too much power for the monster. Astronema calls for the Satellasers to give him a regrowth recharge, so the Astro Megazord is just as quickly formed to fight the Monster. Voltage Hog shoots off one of his Electra-tentacles (the other was broken off in the earlier battle) at the Megazord, but the Rangers use it against him, tugging on him and throwing him around. To finish the job, the Rangers toss their electrically charged Astro Megazord Saber at him, and once it's stabbed nicely in the monster, they ignite it and destroy Voltage Hog. Later, Chuck is arrested while trying to hot wire a jeep. At the Surf Spot, the earth Ranger teens talk about their Math midterms, while Andros slips away and goes to talk to Adelle about her van, but David & Suzy are already there, ready to confess. Adelle forgives them because they had big enough hearts and courage to admit they did something wrong and hires them to make deliveries with the Van. Andros returns to his Ranger friends, having learned a valuable lesson on Earthlings. Meanwhile, Astronema is viewing Bulk, Skull & Phenomenus from the Dark Fortress. Skull is impressed that Phenomenus was correct on the rabbit being an alien, and will never doubt him again. Phenomenus has completed a small vial of something that will go "Kaboom" if released. The princess of evil is inspired by it, stating that she likes "Kaboom". Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Aloma Wright as Adelle Ferguson *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 **Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor **Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar **Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Voltage Hog (voice) *??? as Manta Menace (voice) *Jonathon Carter Schall as Chuck Zords *Astro Megazord Errors *A HUD in Carlos' helmet refers to the Quadro Blaster as Multiattackrifle, the weapon's name in Megaranger. Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Quadro Blaster. See Also (SimuDeck footage) (fight footage) Category:In Space Category:Power Rangers in Space episodes Category:Episode